


Heat Learning to Smile

by Winter_Dryad



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, My First Fanfic, figuring out how emotions work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Dryad/pseuds/Winter_Dryad
Summary: Heat and Cielo learn a few things about themselves along the way to Nirvana.
Relationships: Cielo/Heat
Kudos: 4





	Heat Learning to Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place right after the Deserted Ship section is completed and the plot scene at the new base happens between Heat and Sera. For some reason, this scenario jumped in to my head and I felt like the world should suffer it like I did.

Sera, Serph, Gale and Argilla had just left the new hideout. While those four were concerned with the news about Lupa, Cielo was more worried about Heat and Serah. Something happened while those two were alone… and he trusted the others to look after Sera, but few thought to worry about the brash Heat. Of course, they were all still adjusting to these new emotions so all he could do was try and lighten the mood.

“Hey Heat, ya would look better smiling for a bit! Sera might even toss ya a look more often!” Cielo joked at him.

Heat looked up from the ground for all of one second before slamming Cielo into the wall with his right arm. “Is this funny to you?! Just shut the fuck up and stay in back like you always do!”

Cielo winced and slowly opened his eyes, becoming all too aware of how close he was to Heat's face but not wanting to look away.

“What? What is that look for?! And stop fidgeting!” Heat growled, keeping him pinned against the wall. "And what the fuck is THIS?!" He reached down to Cielo's now enlarged crotch, "Some kinda new weapon? A trick of yours to get me off of you?!"   
  
"No, man! I don't know... I just feel... warm down there and wanna move, ya know!" Cielo was about to come up with more excuses when instead suddenly moaned as Heat grabbed and started feeling around the area. Cielo was quickly losing control of his body and wasn't sure why, but it felt good.

"Why are you making those faces?! Though something about this feels familiar..." Heat closed his eyes for a second and had one of those flashes they've all been experiencing, of another life and things that were 'normal'. "Hmph. I've got an idea, if you're up for some 'fun' and really want to make me  _ smile _ ." Heat grinned as he growled out that last bit.

Cielo looked deep into Heat's eyes for a few seconds before moving his head up to Heat's ear to whisper "I trust you, man. Let's do this." Heat grabbed the back of Cielo's head and brought him in for a long, deep kiss. Sure, Cielo wasn't his true desire like Sera was, but he was actually reciprocating and had an interesting, strong taste.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Back outside the hideout, Serph and the crew were waiting for Heat and Cielo still.

"They are a few floors up, but it sounds like they are engaged in combat now." Gale stated in his ever dispassionate voice, "We should go and stop them, it would be bad to lose Cielo as a combat asset."

"Don't worry, Heat won't kill him. I've fought Heat before," Serph responded, "And if it's one thing Heat knows how to do, it's give a good but non-lethal pounding."


End file.
